Addiction
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: JJ comes to visit a very intoxicated Reid when he misses out on their breakfast plans. Worried for his life JJ stays the weekend with him to help him through withdrawal. *Graphic scenes* *Drug use* *detoxification*
1. Chapter 1

Spencer woke up on his bathroom floor again this morning, but it was Saturday and no cases for the weekend. So he wasn't worried about moving. The problem was his rational side of his brain was fighting with the addiction side of his brain, both fighting for different needs. Rational needed Spencer to stop before his beautiful brain is devoured by need. While his addiction side was fighting for more toxins begging Spencer to feel the high again to be at peace of mind. Which sounded like the better option.

A faint buzzing noise was coming from his living room. He peeled himself off of the tile, whipped the drool off his cheek and headed out to find his phone. It was missed calls from JJ. Now JJ was the only thing both sides of his brain agreed on both agreed on beauty and friendship. The rational side told Spencer he could tell her anything and that she could help him become clean. While his addiction side looked at JJ as on object of lust, someone to go to bed with at night and fill the desires the drugs couldn't.

He began to look through the messages and figured out he had missed their breakfast plans. And because he hadn't answered she was on her way over to make sure he was alive. Before Reid could reply to tell her 'no' because he couldn't bare to let her see him like this... A faint knock came to the door. Spencer couldn't decide if he should answer it or pretend he wasn't home. But his choice was made for him as his lock began to turn, he had told JJ were the spare key was incase of an emergancy which it was.

Spencer looked around his apartment and saw empty vials and needles laying around from the nights before and he smelt of sweat and medication. Unable to get his mind to cooperate in time he fell to the ground crying as JJ walked in.

She saw him drop and cry, she threw down her purse and to-go- bag and heading right for Spencer. Wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as he shook violently.

"Spencer what is it? What's wrong?" JJ was genuinely concerned for the resident genius. She tried moving his hands and whipping his face but it only made him cry harder. His bare chest started to form goosebumps, which caused JJ to look down and notice his arm.

With anger JJ ripped his hand away from his face and traced the red marks in the crook of his elbow.

Her eyes began to tear as she looked up at Spencer. "I can't believe it Spence... Why?"

He chocked back his tears. "It was Tobias, he got me addicted to loosen the pain inflicted by his other personalities..."

"We have to fix this Spencer Reid right now! You could loose everything if we don't!"

Spencer's eyes widened and JJ's sudden concern for him. Never did he think this beautiful country blonde would agree to help him detoxify himself.

"Thank you." He managed to choke out before he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom. But JJ intercepted the way.

"You need to shower. But first tell me where your hidden vials are."

"JJ there's no need really."

"No Spence, you know where they are and I don't, in the next few hours you will start to crave and all you have to do is get up while I'm not looking. Now you will sit on this bathroom floor until I search the apartment then you will tell me anywhere I have missed. And so help me god if you lie to me I will leave and never look back!" Threatened JJ.

She was angry beyond angry, Spencer knew better than lying to her.

About half an hour later JJ finished clearing out the apartment of any sorts of drugs from street to Tylenol even vitamins.

When Spencer stepped out of the bathroom after his shower only in his towel he saw JJ making up the couch and floor to be slept on. The coffee table was moved and pillows and blankets were spread all over.

"Did you invite the team or something?" He questioned.

"No I thought it would be better if we didnt tell anyone. Just our little secret, so get some pajamas on and come back out."

When he came back out JJ had the Tv and DVD player set up also with the contents of the to-go-back she brought by earlier.

"You should eat, you won't want to later." Insisted JJ.

"Thank you Jayge"

"It's going to be okay Spencer it always is"

"Maybe you should go JJ... It's not going to be pretty,I'll vomit, turn irritable, diarrhea, anxiety, sweating, fatigue and sometimes insomnia. I won't be myself and I don't want you to watch Jen."

JJ took his hand in her's and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere Spence."

The two had fallen asleep while watching a star wars Marathon (at Spencer's request) JJ rolled over to find no Spencer on the mass of pillows and blankets. She heard rustling from the bathroom, bottles being knocked over and doors slamming shut.

"Spencer? Spencer are you okay?"

"Where is it JJ!? I need it!" Spencer was yelling from the bathroom scaring JJ with his unusual tone of voice.

"Spencer please lay back down." JJ pleaded, she leaned down and rested her hand to his forhead. "Oh you already have a fever Spence, come closer."

JJ's small hands slowly started to undo the buttons on his pajama top and slowly push it down his arms.

"Jayge...JJ what are you doing?" He breathed.

"I'm trying to cool you down, taking a layer off will help. Alright lets get you back to bed."

"I feel sick Jen." Spencer leaned over to the toilet and emptied his breakfast from his stomach.

"Let me get you some water and a bucket."

JJ had to clean Spencer up a few times that night for a few different things involving his bodily waste. The apartment ran out of hot water and JJ was beyond tired, her bones ached and a headache was forming. She sighed as she headed to Spencer's bedroom to change. JJ knew it was wrong to take an asprin if she was hiding them from Spencer.

She began to dig through Spencer's drawers to look for something to sleep in. JJ pulled out a CalTech t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

Spencer had woken up again that night, he looked at the clock on the wall and read "1:30" he rolled back over but something caught his eye. A small bottle under the couch, his fever was still there, his bones ached and he craved his drugs more than ever now. Knowing that JJ was just in the other room doing who knows what, he knew he had his chance.

Spencer began to pull himself across the cold hard wood floor, he gripped the cold bottle in his hand and started to stand up.

JJ walked out of the bedroom to find Spencer wasn't sleeping on the floor anymore, instead JJ heard him at the door trying to unlatch the locks.

"Spencer Reid!" She yelled at the brown haired man.

He threw his arms up in defence and the small bottle rolled across the floor. JJ walked over to him and picked it up.

"I can't believe you Spencer! You swore you told me where they all were!"

Spencer just looked down at his feet, then his eyes started to roam over JJ starting at her long legs then slowly following her curves up to her bust then her bare neck.

Outraged by what Spencer was doing JJ lifted the bottle and threw it against the back wall of his apartment. The glass shattered was the only noise in the apartment.

JJ grabbed her coat and tried to push Spencer out of the way.

"What did you do Jennifer!? You ruined me! It's all your fault! If you hadn't let me go off Tobias wouldn't have taken me and we wouldn't be in this mess!" Spencer came towards her and the petite blonde pushed him as hard as she could causing him smack into the door.

A dark chuckle escaped my Reid's lips, he grabbed her face and pulled her close.

He brought his face close to her's then quickly darted for her neck, latching on with his teeth causing more pain than pleasure.

"Spencer stop your hurting me!" JJ screamed trying to push him away, which only caused more pain.

I'm one swoop JJ was pressed against the door and cold hands started to roam over her hips and up her shirt. His teeth were still attached to her skin and blood was being drawn from the spot on her neck.

Spencer let go and brought his lips to hers...

JJ had enough! She grabbed the closest thing to her and made contact with it to Spencers head. He fell to the ground and didn't move, JJ pulled him across the floor and lay him on the floor.

"Maybe I should call Derek... Or Prentiss... Either of them could do a better job at this..."

Spencer woke up with a major headache.

"JJ... What happened?"

JJ just threw a bag of frozen peas at his feet and walked back to the kitchen to get coffee. He noticed a bandage on her neck as she turned around.

JJ had just poured her cup of coffee when she felt hands on her bite mark.

"Don't touch me." JJ whispered

"What did I do?"

"Just don't okay?"

Spencer's long fingers pulled on the corner of the bandage removing it as softly as possible.

"I am so sorry Jenny... I didn't... I would never hurt you!"

"But you did! I begged you to stop but you didn't Spencer!"

Tears rolled down Spencer's cheek, he had no idea what happened during that time but he knew JJ would never forgive him for this.

"I'm sorry I really am. This wasn't me, I told you I wouldn't be the same... But I can't loose you I...I love you..."

JJ placed the mug on the counter and turned around surprising Spencer forcing him to grab onto her hips for support.

"I ... I love you too Spence... But I can't not now... You need to get better then maybe...maybe this will work"

"I promise JJ it will all be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

So I posted this story on fan and even though it says complete people are still following it so I figured I'd give both wattpad and Fan fiction a part two. Please review I want to know how I did and maybe I'll continue or keep it at a two shot. And don't forget to read my other stories!

By Sunday night JJ and Reid were incredibly tired. Neither had slept since the night before, JJ because she was affraid of what Spencer would do to her and Spencer because he was afraid JJ would leave.

JJ stood in front of the mirror and pressed her hand against the mark on her neck it was healing but the bruise was still very bright. She hissed as her hand made contact with it.

"Stop touching it." Mumbled Spencer from the doorway.

"They are going to see it in Monday..." Sighed JJ.

"Why won't you look at me JJ?" Asked Spencer as he walked all the way into the bathroom and stepped closer to the blonde.

"I...I can't trust you Spence..."

"I will never hurt you again I promise!" He said as he tucked stray blonde hairs behind JJ's ear.

"We just need space Spence... Maybe we should relax watch a movie and you can get some sleep?" JJ suggested as she flinched away from his hand.

A few hours later JJ and Spencer were passed out in the livingroom sprawled out across the pile of blankets and pillows.

The two were woken up by the sound of JJ's phone.

"Hello?" JJ yawned.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago JJ where are you?" Cried Garcia.

"Crap! I forgot all about brunch! I'm sorry I got busy can we reschedule?" Pleaded the country blonde.

"Whos that?" Questioned a groggy Reid.

Garcia let out a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Oh my god is that Reid? Are you two having an 'adult' sleepover?" Penelope asked.

"What? No Pen!" Screamed JJ.

"Oh Em get this JJ and baby genius are doing he frick frack!" Hollered the tech analysis.

Before Emily could reply JJ hung up the phone in frustration.

When JJ turned around to say something to Reid he was already back asleep.

The blue eyed girl decide to try making a lunch in hope that Spencer was in the mood for a meal finally.

Spencers kitchen was small it had little counter space, a stove, refrigerator and a small dining table, as well as a CD player on the counter. JJ dug through the cf pile on the floor and pulled out a mixed CD. The first song started playing and it was "Ex's & Oh's" By Elle King.

"My ex's and my oh's they haunt me like ghosts they want me"

JJ sang along to the track as she began roasting vegetables in a pan.

JJ suddenly felt long cold fingers wrap around her waist and gently pull her away from the stove. One hand moved to her hip and the other found its way up to her shoulder and tilted JJ back a little.

Her body stiffened unsure if Spencer was seducing her or trying to hurt her.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He gently whispered in her ear.

JJ slowly turned to face Spencer and came face to face with his bare muscular chest.

He tilted his head down and captured his lips on hers. With a small little peck at first then again and again each time slightly longer than the last.

"I trust you." Breathed JJ as she lead Spencer to the floor and began removing her own shirt.

Spencer and JJ were entangled in each other's bodies as they lay on the kitchen floor with Spencers table cloth barley covering them.

The music playing was still on and was playing "closing time" by Semisonic.

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end"

JJ laughed and snuggled closer to the genius.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too JJ."


End file.
